A Misunderstanding? (ONE SHOT)
by SW7KMETPA
Summary: Taking the bus results in a misunderstanding... (Well I hope the story is better than the explanation. :) One shot. Christian/ OC.


**OK. So this is probably a little OOC, just a warning, and it will only be a one-shot.**

**Ana is, in this, taking Mia's place as Christian's sister and my nameless OC taking Ana's place. I don't know why, but there we go.**

Sitting next to Christian after I had eventually convinced him that taking the bus would be a good idea, I leaned my hand down on his shoulder and smiled as he twisted his fingers around mine, resting our hands on his thigh, and watching the houses go by out the window.

"OK, so what is so great about taking the bus? We could have asked Taylor, you know?" He asked, a few seconds after I pressed my cheek to his shoulder. I sighed a little and relayed the information I had already given him an hour before.

"It shows that you are 'one of the people', and, somehow, shows a more 'down-to-earth' person. I told you this before. Plus, I know you asked him to follow the bus closely 'in case anything happened'." I quoted him from the conversation he had earlier with his head of security. I lifted my head and smiled at him as I saw him shake his head slightly.

"I should have known you'd have heard that conversation. Alright, down-to-earth. I can do that." He said as he shook out his arms a little and relaxed into the seat, even though he was wearing his typical smart work suit and his hair was perfectly arranged. I shook my own head at him and turned to look in front of us, where Ana and Elliot, Christian's sister and brother, sat, having been invited down town to the carnival with us.

"Hey Ana, Elliot. Look at Christian and tell me what you see." The two of them turned to face me, before looking at their brother, grinning slightly. I saw the smirk on Elliot's face as he did so and Ana's raised eyebrow.

"I see my brother, making a pillock out of himself. Sit up or you'll hurt your back." Ana responded, before turning back around and fiddling with her purse. Elliot simply grinned at his sisters words.

"I have to agree with Ana on this one, you look so much better and so much more like yourself if you sit up in your chair." He smiled, for some reason sympathetically, as he turned around in his chair and I grinned at Christian as he sat up straight, frowning at his siblings' words.

The bus stopped then and a good majority of the bus' passengers stood from their seats and made their way forward as the doors opened. I looked out the window and found that we had arrived at our destination and made to get up, not realising that my purse was on my lap until it was on the floor, the entire contents spilled everywhere. I dropped to my knees to pick everything up, but, as I reached for my camera, another hand beat me to it and, looking up, I found Ana, looking distraught at the camera, before looking at me, seemingly heartbroken.

"What is this?" She whispered.

"A camera? Haven't you seen one before?" I noticed Christian and Elliot stood behind her, matching confused expressions adorning their face as they watched me rise to my feet, abandoning the remainder of my things on the floor of the bus. I slowly held out my hand to take the camera from her, but she jerked away, looking as though I'd just pulled a gun on her. "Ana? What's wrong?" I felt my eyes widen of their own accord as I took a small step towards her, the passengers of the bus, now gone, as was the driver, having left us to it.

Ana simply started to cry and, as she turned to cry into Elliot's chest as he tried to comfort her, I noticed the angry glares coming from the brothers, the two of them glaring holes into my skulls. Gosh, if looks could kill. I stepped back from the force of their glares and my own shock at the scene happening. I had no idea what was happening. I suddenly felt that I was no longer welcome in the group.

"Ana.." I reached out a hand to her, but was stopped as both Christian and Elliot visibly tensed and a fear I had not felt in years, fell over me.

"I think you had better go." The words were sharp and tense as they spilled from Elliot's mouth. I couldn't respond as I stepped away from the trio and ran from the bus, hearing my name called out from behind me, though I did not turn to find out who had yelled it, but carried on, turning down the nearest street to me, slamming my foot down into a puddle that was quickly building in the heavy rain in my desperate attempt to find a place I could go to be alone and think.

Running down a street that looked as though it belonged in Venice, I heard footsteps behind me slamming into the ground at a similar pace to my own. I turned my head to see who it was and found Christian close behind me. My footsteps echoed around me and it felt as though I was barely moving, though I was running at full speed through the streets of Dubai and I knew that, sooner or later, he would catch up to me.

Dodging around a corner and then, quickly turning another, I found the beach and, not realising I had run that far, saw a beach house sitting on the sand, though there was no-one around. I knocked on the door of the beach house and opened the door, not allowing anyone inside much time to answer the door. I leaned against the door after it had clicked into the doorframe, closing my eyes as I slid down to sit on the doormat, leaning back against the solid wood.

When I opened my eyes, I found three people watching me intently, each with a different look in their eye. There were two males, one looking at me as though I was a rare creature that had never before been seen on the planet, the other looking at me with desire clear on his face as he watched my breast heave as I breathed. The other was a woman and she clearly knew something was wrong as the look of sympathy took over her face and she stepped toward me, holding out her hand, smiling sweetly. I took the offered hand and was pulled to my feet.

A few minutes later and I was in the bathroom, baggy trousers and sweatshirt drowning my body as I ignored the pleading Christian outside the door. He had arrived merely five minutes after I did and had been trying to coax me out of the small bathroom for half an hour now, having given up knocking on the door and had settled for resting his forehead on the wood and speaking through it.

"Please come out. Ana was upset because… well… she clearly got the wrong idea from the camera. I'm not completely sure why, but, well, that's Ana I guess. Baby, please open the door at least." He audibly sighed and I could vaguely hear Taylor arguing with the woman I had spoken to earlier at the door as he demanded to make sure Christian and I were alright.

Sighing, I stood from my seated position on the toilet, half-heartedly attempting to flatten down the huge shirt and took a deep breath, unlocking and opening the bathroom door upon the exhale, to find a worn down and soaked Christian stood there.

After standing and talking with Christian for what seemed like hours, I was given a towel to dry my hair with and I sat on the wooden deck facing the open sea from the small building itself, simply listening to the waves and bracing against the cool wind, closing my eyes as I did so, letting the world wash over me, relishing in the fact that there were no other people on the beach as it had only just turned night.

Not long after I had sat down on the wood, I heard the door open and close and felt the familiar presence of Christian move down the deck to sit by my side, our feet hanging over the edge as we simply sat.

After about half an hour and, clearly having forgiven my boyfriend for the angry glare he had given me earlier, I had the sudden urge to dive into the sea. I smiled and slipped off the edge of the deck, noticing the lack of rain and dropped my towel back on the deck where I had been sitting, ignoring the look I was getting from Christian. I turned and walked toward the water, lifting the sweatshirt I had been given up and over my head, somehow enjoying the cold rushing over my torso. I dropped the sweatshirt by my side as I walked, waiting only a few seconds before wriggling out of the tracksuit bottoms and stepping out of them as they hit the sand, still walking toward the cold water, ignoring the shout I heard from Christian as I stepped into the water, wading out until I had lifted my feet up off the sea bed.

I ducked my head under water for as long as I could, only surfacing after a muted scream and running my hands over my head as I did so to keep my hair out of my face. Somehow I hadn't realised it, but Christian had waded into the water after me, and I surfaced just as he reached me, pressing his hands to my waist. I looked up at him and smiled as I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him down to press my lips against his.

**So there we go. Hope you liked it. :) xxxxx**


End file.
